Red Riding Hood Naruto Version
by HinataDelDesiertoUchija
Summary: this is an altered version of the story Red Riding Hood. With some of the characters of the anime manga Naruto.


**Red**** Riding Hood- Naruto Version**

**Summary****: this is an altered version of the story Red Riding Hood. With some of the characters of the anime manga Naruto.**

Once upon a time on the edge of the woods there was a young lady named Hinata who always weared a blue hooded scarf, because of this she was called Blue Ridding Hood, one day Hinata's mother who was a herbalist decided to move deeper in the woods near a lake to use the herbs that grown there, not wanting to summit her daughter to the dangers that lured in the shadows so she let Hinata with her uncle Hizashi.

But her uncle Hizashi was stern man so he made Hinata wear a corset made of pure iron and said that until she was big and strong so the corset would fall of her she was not allowed to go and visit her mother, she **hated **it, so every night she would smashed the corset with her bare fists with hopes that it would fall of.

Many weeks later Hinata with bloodied hands succeeded in making the corset break. Her uncle let her go, but gave her strict orders to take the path of the middle and never go on the way of the nail. She agreed at once and begun her way to her mother's house.

A hunter named Uchija Sasuke who knew the dangers of the woods had seen hinata enter and decided to unnoticed follow her just to be sure no harm fell upon the girl. 

When she came upon the way of the middle and the nail began, a wolf appeared in front of her and asked Hinata where she might be going in such a pretty full moon, Hinata a little scared but polite answered that she was going to visit her mother in a house near the lake the wolf said that he knew both ways well and that she might get to her mother's house faster if she took the way of the nail. Hinata was doubtful but took that advice anyways, for who would know the woods better than a wolf. When Hinata made her way to the nail path the wolf took of to the faster way, the way of the middle to make it to the house of Hinata's Mother faster, but happened that Sasuke who was near a bush saw clearly trough the wolfs plan and decided to follow him.

But wolf was a little harder to follow unseen that little girls and nothing would ruin the idea that the wolf had for a meal so he turned around and confronted Sasuke face to face and a fierce battle began, they were even in strength but the wolf was faster and succeeded in breaking in the woods and leaving the hunter lost in the dark. 

The wolf reached the house and killed Hinata's mother in her own home just as she come out of the way of the nail, he cleaned as fast as he could and dressed himself in one of the mother's night clothes just as Hinata knocked in the door three times.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock**_

With a fake but sweet voice he commanded Hinata to enter, Hinata who was hungry from her journey asked the wolf for something to eat, the wolf told her that there was food and drink for her, when she started to eat a piece of meat a bird who had seen everything told her that she was eating her mothers flesh, she turned and said to the wolf " mother a bird is telling me that I'm eating your flesh" so the wolf answered "throw a rock to that nasty birdie his telling you lies" Hinata turned but the bird already had flew away. When she was almost finished with the meat she reached to have a long sip of a glass of wine, just as she was about to finish it her mothers cat who had seen it all too told her not to be foolish she was dinking her own mothers blood, this unnerved Hinata and she asked the wolf "mother your cat is telling me that I'm drinking your blood" so the wolf answered "don't pay attention to that cat he is just a good for nothing" but when she turned to the cat he was no longer there so she finished her meal undisturbed.

Now the food had made her sleepy so the wolf suggested for her to go to bed, she undressed and changed in her night clothes but then she saw the wolf was staring at her with hungry eyes just then she started to notice the changes in her mother 

"Mother look how large your ears are" she said 

"Without them I could not hear your heart beats nearly so well" answered the wolf

"Mother look how big your eyes are" exclaimed Hinata

"Without them I couldn't see you in the dark" said the wolf

"Mother look how long your nails are" Hinata said

"Without them I wouldn't be able to touch you my dear"

"Mother look how big your theets are" she whispered

When the hunter entered the house and saw what the wolf had done he swore to kill the wolf for killing Hinata, but wolfs really are strong "ku ku ku , ha ha ha ha ,HA HA HA HA" the sinister wolf laughed 


End file.
